My Umbrella
by Little-Miss-Cullen-Writes
Summary: When the Cullens go on a family holiday, which lasts forever,to London, England, where they meet a very British Bella and Renesmee, their lives are turned upside down. AH - BELLxEM, NESSxED, JAZxALI
1. Chapter 1

**My Umbrella**

**A/n: this is a one shot and first fic, I love this websites so much I thought I should contribute my own creativity.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the twilight references or the characters, only the ideas. This is NOT a Mickey take of SM amazing creations – it is simply a chance for me to share my love of her books.**

**PREFACE - Bella POV**

I'm Bella-Marie Swan, and I live in London with my twin Renesmee-Carlie. We both attend Oxford uni and have a house in the city as well as here. We love to shop until we drop here and all over the world. Our parents used to live here in the UK, but on our 18th they signed this house to us and moved into their holiday house in Jacksonville, FL. We have lived without much contact for the last two years and we hope to keep it this way. Myself and Ness love our parents dearly, but their presence was blocking our goals.

My mother has always wanted me to follow in her footsteps as a prize-winning gardener and my father has always wanted Ness to follow him and take over his Law firm. Ness and me have different dreams, we have both always hoped to stick together and travel the world until we find our other halves, then settle down and have a family.

So, here we are, a pair of twenty year old twins, living the sweet life in the centre of London, just waiting for fate to find us.

**CHAPTER 1 – Ness POV**

"Bells wake up we have to go back to Oxford today" I walked down the corridor toward her room. "BM, we have 45mins to get to the station, and I am sure you need to finish packing and have a shower"… no reply. Right that is it, I am gonna have to resort to violence. I stormed into the shithole she calls her room, and stood next to her bed. "Bella-Marie..." I looked at my watch "you have 42mins to get to the station, 41mins, 40mins 30 seconds." I took one last look at her and walked out to get my breakfast and a coffee for us both.

_2 spoons of coffee, 1 of sugar. 2 spoons if sugar, 1 of coffee. Cover with water and stir. Bella better wake up. _

I sat at the table with my special K, _god I swear they put something in this stuff to make Kellogg's addictive_, and a coffee. I was just about to go check on Bellz when I heard her trademark groan, a big bang and "bloody bed, why can't I even roll over without falling out?"

A few minutes later she emerged from her room wearing denim mini shorts, black tights, a pink Abercrombie hoodie and her UGGs. She was towing her leopard print bags behind her and dumped them next to my zebra ones. We both always end up taking about 6 suitcases full of clothes to Oxford even though we both have huge walking wardrobes full of clothes in the house there.

Bella came and sat next to me and sipped her coffee. Me and Bella were basically identical twins but one thing was completely different. Bella's hair is an arrangement of mahogany curls, where as mine consists of honey tone waves. Our eyes were crystal clear blue orbs and our curvy yet skinny figures could belong to vogue models. I took our cups and plates over to the sink and Bells followed. "Nice outfit sis" she commented, I looked down at my choice of clothes and realized I was wearing exactly the same as her, except for a blue hoodie not pink. I am positive we have some twin telepathy thing going on.

I looked back at her. "Hey two great minds think alike!" we both burst into giggles as we collected our bags and out to the garage. We slid into her Vanquish and headed off to the station.

**CHAPTER 1 – Emmett POV**

"LONDON, as in LONDON, ENGLAND?" I ran full-belt towards my dad, Carslie, and my huge body crashed into him forcing all the air in his lungs gushing out. It took him a minute to register what I had done then he replied

"Yes….Em….but….I…k…kinda….need to…breathe " I loosened my grip on him, and turned to my mother and gave her a less forceful hug, in the background I could hear my father inhaling and exhaling normally again.

"When are we going, mum? " I looked at her inquisitively when she hesitated to answer and instead looked at my dad; I followed her gaze toward my dad. He simply shook his head and walked out of the room and up to his office. "Mum?" I repeated.

"well, you see Emmett, we were hoping to keep it a secret, but because you were at home we thought we would tell you the location, however we are not sure whether we are ready to reveal the rest of the surprise quite yet. Especially been as your brother and sister are still at school" She turned around ready to leave, I reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the sofa.

"Muuummmmm, pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" I tried my puppy eyes – but for a twenty-two year old rugby player it is quite hard to look cute. She kept a straight face – showing no sign of letting down her walls.

_Right momma, if this is how you wanna play, let's plays it this way. How about a round of quick-fire? _

I turned around on the sofa so I was facing her. Let the interrogation begin… "Is Hale coming? Do the twins know anything? Why England? Why now? Our house or Hotel? How come we have never used our house in London before?" she looked at me with confused eyes, so I carried on… "Are we taking the Jet or normal plane? Can I take my jeep? Infact can I take my Jeep, lambo and bike? How long for? Should I start packing? WHEN? "

She shrugged in defeat and started to answer my many questions: "yes Jasper will be joining us, umm… no the twins don't know yet, because your dad has a job interview in a top hospital over there, because that's when the interview is, our house, because we only just bought it." She took in a sharp breath and continued: "our jet, yes you can take the cars and bike, if you dad gets the job forever is he doesn't a month, yes you should, when the twins get back from school!!?"

As if on cue the twins came through the door, Alice looked at my mother with a weird expression. "When the twins get back from school… what?" she asked. When my mother didn't respond she turned to look at me.

"Hello to you too little sis, my day was fine before you never ask!" I said in an attempted to change the subject. I stood up to leave but the twins leaped in front of me, blocking my way upstairs. "Heyyyy, let your big bro through before he crushes you!" they stood firm. Edward is nearly as tall as me, but nowhere near as strong or buff. Alice of the other hand was 4foot 10, and extremely skinny.

"EMMETT" Alice moaned. When I moved to walk past her, she stomped her foot. ACTUALLY STOMPED HER FOOT, THERES ME THINKING ONLY GIRLS ON TV DID THAT!!! "please tell me, I am you little sister."

I thought about it for a minute, debating whether I should tell her, I decided that she needed to know because we would be leaving tonight, I knew that as soon as I tell her and Eddie she would jump, clap and scream. Well here I go: "WE ARE GOING TO LONDON, AND POSSIBLY MOVING THERE" I yelled then legged it upstairs.

God help me- this will not turn out well.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the twilight references or the characters, only the ideas. This is NOT a Mickey take of SM amazing creations – it is simply a chance for me to share my love of her books.**

**My Umbrella**

**Chapter 2-Alice POV**

I followed everyone out of the Cullen Jet, as I walked out to the steps on the side of the plane I breathed in my first breath of English air. It smelled so fresh – even though we were in the middle of Heathrow airports private strip. I ran into the arms of Jazz, screaming the whole way. "Can you believe it Jazz? We are in London, WE MIGHT BE MOVING TO ENGLAND. Oh Jasper you are the best boyfriend ever. Can you believe your parents are letting you move here with me? What about Rose?" suddenly the thought hit me – _what about Rose, she will be home by herself until/if we ever return? _"Rose is your twin Jazz, won't you miss her?" He thought about it for a moment then all too coolly replied "Yes Ali I will miss her, but not even half as much as I would miss you if I stayed at home. Anyway, it's not like she could have came with us could she? She is a bad woman. I only miss her because I have to. Not because I want to her. Infact I hate her guts."

No, he was right, Rosalie and my brother, not a good mix which goes well back.

-_Flashback-_

_There was a knock at our door when I was home by myself. I knew that not many people knew who we were and where our house was. Mum and Dad were out as well as my brothers. Where are big brothers when you need them? I slowly descended the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. I got more scared with each step I went down. I knew Emmett and Dad had told me not to answer the door when I am home alone, but I was 16 and not a little girl. Surely it was just a neighbour or a friend._

_I thought I heard a noise that sounded like a man's voice I started to climb the stairs again. When I got to two stairs from the top there was a knock at the window. I could feel my heart beating so fast I was sure I was having a panic attack. I whipped my head round to look at the window, and straight into the eyes of Rosalie Hale. I recognized her face immediately as my boyfriend's sister. Turned to walk down the stairs when there was a screech of tyres outside of the house. They stopped briefly then sped away. I crept over to the door and carefully looked through the peep-hole. _

_On the other side of my door was no Rosalie Hale – however there was a gang of tall men. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my screams. I stood with my back to the door and slid all the way to the bottom. I had no idea what to do. The first thing I had to think of was Rosalie. I never liked her, but she was Jaspers sister and she was currently outside my house with some strange looking men. I crawled on my hands and knees to the phone table. I quickly dialled the only number I knew by heart. _

"_Hello" he answered in a his husky voice_

"_Emmett I need you…its Alice."_

"_Alright baby girl what do you need me for?" just as he said that I heard some glass smash from somewhere in the house. I was frozen still; I couldn't get my feel to move to hide._

"_Emmett someone's here… in our house… they are with Rosalie Hale. I just heard something smash. The men look dangerous Emmett. I am scared." I whispered the last part because I heard someone entering the room. Suddenly my world went BLACK._

_When I opened my eyes I was in the boot of someone's car. Of course me only being 4 feet 9 or 10 I fit with ease. I couldn't feel the car moving so I think we were still stationary. I could feel my face was covered with a cold liquid. I could feel it trickling onto my lips. Un able to free my hands from the rope they were tied with, I licked my lips. The liquid I was not blood. The liquid was petrol. _

_I had watched police programs before. I knew what these monsters were going to do to me. I was no Edward, but I was smart enough to figure out my destiny. I quietly said the only word that I was able to say "I love you Emmett, be sure to find your little sister soon, thank-you for the help I know you wish you could have given"_

_The car suddenly started to move. FAST. I thought about which turns we were taking and which bumps and hills we were travelling up. I knew where were leaving Forks, but I had no idea where we were going. The car came to an abrupt halt and once again my world went BLACK. _

_I could hear voices before I could see anything. I heard his husky voice again. Emmett was here. I tried to move my hands to touch him, but my hands didn't respond. I tried to lick my lips to see if I was still covered in petrol, my tongue didn't respond either. I was obviously alive but un-responsive. That's when I heard his voice again. This time I managed to hear what he said. "Where is she bitch, I know you have her, she told me you were with them. I won't hurt you – that would be wrong but I will be pinning you against the car until the police get here. " He was talking to Rose. I know they hated each other before this. Rose had always fancied Emmett, and when she asked him out he would always answer the same: 'Alice will always be the only woman in my life.'_

_Horror struck me when she replied to his question "Well Emmy, I was hoping that I could get rid of the only woman in your life so you would NEVER have a woman in your life. EVER. That's when you rudely interrupted me driving your now un-conscious, petrol covered sister, to a field where I would wait for her to come-round, then I would burn her alive. Now please can you let go of me so I can complete my task." _

_I was now shaking and breathing heavily. I knew I was having a repeat of earlier panic attack. I knew that she was going to kill me, and I knew how, but I really wished that my brother didn't have to hear it. In the distance I could hear faint sirens. I hoped they were coming for me. I hoped Emmett had really got the police. My eyes fluttered open and I could move my body. I really didn't want to scream because then Emmett would let go of Rosalie, but when I moved my legs I could feel that they were broken – badly. I dared to look at them. My left leg just looked out of shape but my right leg was completely shattered and I could see that my bone had broken through the skin. My arms were covered in deep slits. I could feel my clothing was soaking. I wasn't sure if it was blood or petrol. But whatever it was there was lots of it. _

_The noise of sirens was becoming ear-piercingly loud. I knew they were here. At that moment I heard the best sound in the whole wide bloody universe. The smooth, clear voice of my father. Now that I knew that there were more people on the scene I knew I could shout and scream. _

"_Daddy… Daddy…help me!" what I thought was a shout came out as a brief whisper. Tried again a bit louder. "DADDY…HELP ME." I heard a few mumbles then the sound of people running over tarmac. The darkness that once surrounded me was gone and I was looking into the emeralds that were my father's eyes. "Alice…oh my Alice. HELP ME SOMEONE. EMMETT HELP ME." He screamed. _

_-End flashback-_

My eyes were welling up with tears and Jasper was cradling me. I looked into the worried eyes of my family and realized we were in a car heading out of the airport. I must have collapsed and Jazz must have carried me and our bags to the car. "Alice, sweetheart, I didn't mean to bring her up; I didn't realize you would still have this reaction to her after 3 years." Jasper said softly. I cuddled up to him, as if to show him it was ok.

A few minutes later after lots of cuddles, my excitement was back. As we pulled into the driveway of out new house, I was bouncing in my seat. I was totally taken aback by the beautiful house before my eyes. It was huge and completely different to our other houses in America and France. We usually have old buildings. This house was amazing. I was made out of new bricks and had amazing modern windows. I squealed and ran up to the huge porch. I turned around to see my dad smiling and holding out the keys for me to take. I unlocked the door and memorized the beauty in front of my eyes. "3rd floor is all yours Alice." My mum said nodding in the direction of the stairs. I ran to the 3rd floor in an almost inhuman speed. Of course the first place I wanted to look was my wardrobe. I opened the door to my room-sized dressing room. It was completely empty. I ran to the landing and shouted at the top of my mini lungs "SHOPPING NOW!!!!....EVERYONE"


	3. Chapter 3

**My umbrella**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the twilight references or the characters, only the ideas. This is NOT a Mickey take of SM amazing creations – it is simply a chance for me to share my love of her books.**

**Chapter 3- Bella POV**

2 weeks later ….

**(A/N it is only two weeks later for Bella and Nessie, it is the same day as the Cullen's moving in.)**

As we pulled down our street I said the line we have said each summer "Home sweet Home Ness, no school for 6 weeks and more importantly it is SUMMER, and what do we do in the summer Ness?" I looked at Ness with a huge grin... "we shop til' we drop!!"

I scanned the road seeing if anything new had happened over the last two weeks, as I was about to pull down our driveway I noticed that the house next door, which had previously been for sale, was now occupied. I looked over at Ness, she had obviously noticed to. "Look BM, we have new neighbours. Any boy, do they have badass cars." She said while pointed at the driveway full of about 12 cars. I knew quite a lot about cars because my old best friend was a mechanic. I took a double take when I noticed that every single car on the drive had American number plates and were right hand drives. I also saw the cars were all worth over £100,000."Ness, these people have got to be proper rich. Look on their drive they have: a JEEP wrangler, Lamborghini Murcielago, Mercedes S55 AMG and 5600, 911 Porsche turbo and a Ferrari F430. In the corner they have a Harley Sprint like mine and a Ducati. With that many amazing cars, there have got to be some boys living here…. RC it is boy stalking time." Her grin now mirrored mine.

We climbed out of my car and headed inside our house. On the door mat there was a pile of mail, I picked it up and took it to the table. Ness put on the kettle and joined me. "looks like we have got some more bills BM." Ness sighed. I started to go through the pile while Ness made some tea. I read out the letters as I went through them "Bills, Bills, Bills, Bills, Postcard, ah… Hand written… looks like we have an interesting one sis." Ness once again sat next to me at the table. I carefully opened the lavender envelope.

_Dear new neighbours,_

_We are the Cullen's and we have just moved in next door to your beautiful house. We were hoping you would like to join us for Sunday Dinner. We moved in on Friday and noticed you were not home, and thought that you may be home in time to grace us with your presence. We will be sitting down for our dinner at 1pm so you would be welcome any time before then. I must go and help un-pack now but if you would like to our house is open to you whenever. I hope that our family will be able to become good friends with yours. _

_Lots of love_

_Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper. _

I glanced back at the clock and noticed it was 12'o'clock. I looked at Ness and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**My umbrella**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the twilight references or the characters, only the ideas. This is NOT a Mickey take of SM amazing creations – it is simply a chance for me to share my love of her books.**

**Chapter 4 -Edward POV.**

I was busy decorating and organizing my room when my mum and dad called a family meeting at the dining room table. They said that because my Dad had got the job he wanted but with a promotion, we would be living here on a permanent basis, we should make an effort to befriend our only neighbours. Next to our house was one identical to ours but 2 rooms smaller. When we drove past on Friday it looked lived in but empty.

"Everyone, I think that we should invite our new neighbours round for Sunday lunch. When I took a walk yesterday I noticed that they had a pool and trampoline in their back yard, the estate agent also said that the house was the same as our but only 2 rooms smaller, so I think there must be a family living there with children." My mother said with slightly pleading eyes. My mum had a heart of gold and would love to have some more children to take under her wing.

"I agree, we should write them a letter." My dad piped up. He looked at my mother, she surprised us by blushing. We all looked curiously at her for a few seconds until she burst.

"Ok, ok, I kinda already wrote to them." She said while grinning from ear to ear. After a few seconds of thinking, the whole family was grinning similarly, apart from Alice.

"Alice… why do you look disappointed?" I asked

"Well… I was hoping for some girls to live there, so I could have some shopping buddies, rather than a bunch of rowdy kids." She sighed, and then looked down.

**Next morning…**

Mum and Alice were busy in the kitchen making dinner, dad was in his study. Me and Jazz were in the games room and Emmett was in his room. _Speak of the devil. _When Emmett's booming voice filled the whole house "OMFG!!!" me and Jazz exchanged a look as if to question what he meant when he continued in the same yell "on next doors drive there is a bloody Aston Martin V12 Vanquish!!!" Me and Jasper jumped up in unison and ran to the window where Emmett was standing and looked down at next doors drive. There it was, in all its glory a brand new Black Vanquish.

The house was suddenly filled with Alice's signature squeal and the sound of her running to the door. "Boy's we have visitors… and they are HOT" Alice shrieked. All 3 of us jumped down the stairs two at a time. We reached the door and stood with our family.

My mother opened the door, ready to greet our 'apparently hot' visitors. I looked at Emmett and He looked at me. We both looked at Jazz and whispered "no matter how hot these people are if you even look twice at them and upset our sister you will on a plane back to your bitch of a sis before you can say your own name. OK!" Jasper nodded and then we saw them...

**Emmett POV**

Walking up our stair were two goddesses. Not the family we expected. I can see why Alice said they were Hot, because believe me they were. They we obviously twins, there was not a single difference apart from their hair. One of the girls had beautiful brunette curls and one had gorgeous caramel waves. They had striking blue eyes, the kind that tell a never ending story, the kind that you can get lost in for hours. Both were wearing nearly identical outfits. The brunette had a thigh length strapless black dress and the blond had the same but a blood red. They both wore black ballet pumps and matching silver necklace and bracelets.

They reached the door and my mother and sister pulled them both into hugs. The brunette introduced herself a Bella-Marie and the Blond introduced herself as Bella's twin Renesmee-Carlie. My dad shook hands with them both and Jasper kissed each of their cheeks. The whole family were now staring at me and Edward. We both had our jaws on the floor and our eyes on the girls. Jasper cleared his throat then proudly said "I am sorry ladies but these two douche bags haven't seen girls as pretty as yourselves for a long time."

When he finished the girls did the cutest thing ever, they blushed a beautiful rose colour at exactly the same time, looked at each other, then looked at their feet. My mother was the one to clear the silence when she suggested we all sat at the table and got to know everyone. Bella and Renesmee sat one side of the table, mum at one head of the table, dad at the other, me, Emmett and Jasper sat on the other side of the table with Ali on Jaspers knee.

"Dinner will be ready in 40 minutes so why don't we ask each other a few questions." Mum said. Bella who seemed to be the more confident one of the two, started to tell us basically her whole life story.

"Well, me and Nessie have lived here in England all of our lives. We were both born on September 18th in Boscastle, Cornwall. When we were 5 we moved to Cirencester where our father, Charlie Swan, started his law firm. His company quickly became a multi-million pound enterprise and we decided to relocate it to London. Me and Ness continued at a private school here in the City for a few years but both moved to Queen Ethelburga's Equestrian College in York, you see, it was quite hard to keep our horses here in the City, so we decided it would be the best place to be for school and riding. For our 18th our parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, gave us their house here in London, the one we are living in now, and moved into our holiday home in Jacksonville, Florida. Shortly after we moved in we both got accepted into Oxford University. We really loved our house here in London so we got a house built in Oxford, which is identical to this one. We were planning to sell the house here and move permanently to Oxford. However our plans changed when our father retired and handed his Law Firm to us. So technically we own it, and we take all the money from it but my EX-boyfriend runs it for us. So basically we are a pair of 20 year old twins that just happen to be multi-millionaires and drive cool cars and bikes and have the cutest ponies ever. They also happen to have met an amazing family and three good-looking boys, unfortunately the sexy cowboy it taken so that leaves the fit sports player and the tall prince charming."Bella finished her speech with a cute smirk and a wink.

I think that my jaw just touched the floor again. I also think it remained there for the entire speech she gave in the most amazing British accent. Edward being the car fanatic sat up extremely straight when she mentioned that they drive cool ones.

"So, what cars do you both have?" he asked coolly. He looked at the girls for a few seconds, expecting Bella to answer but when Renesmee answered I think he was slightly shocked.

"Well, I have a scarlet Enzo, orange Galardo and a Black Audi R8 and Bella" she looked at her sister "Bella has her black Vanquish, her purple Bugartti Veryron and a scarlet Ferrari FXX. We each have a Harley Springer and a streetfighter and we share a Range Rover sport."

"Hot girls… with hot cars… sweeeet!" Edward said in a voice so smooth, I don't think he meant to say it out load. The rest if dinner was spent with small talk and private conversations. All two soon we were waving the girls away with an open invitation to visit whenever they want.


	5. Chapter 5 prt 1

**My Umbrella**

**A/n: Please review. xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the twilight references or the characters, only the ideas. This is NOT a Mickey take of SM amazing creations – it is simply a chance for me to share my love of her books.**

**Chapter 5 Nessie POV**

We walked through the door with surprisingly straight faces. Bella followed me through to my room and be both flopped down on my bed. We just laid there for a few seconds on my silk duvet in complete silence. I rolled onto my side, and Bella mirrored my action so we were facing towards each other. After a short staring contest we both burst into a fit of giggles, like two gossiping schoolgirls. We had calmed down slightly when Bella said – "oh RC, what have we done? Cuz' I think we have just befriended to proper fitties…" she waited for my reaction; it came as a huge grin and a nod.

"So Bellz, which brother do you want, Emmett or Edward? From what I have seen Emmett looks older than Edward, but Edward seems more mature, and he likes cars. To be honest I think I prefer Edward…" I said to her getting slightly giddy I continued "but whatever happens we won't let this come between us… will we?"

"Of course not! We are twins first, friends second. I agree with you on saying that Edward seems more mature, but I can just picture Em being my big teddy bear. " she replied. I chorused her with a round of 'awws' and 'how sweets'

Just as we were about to stand up there was a strong knock at the door, we both dashed to get it. Through the frosted glass I could see two tall figures and a small dainty one. We brushed down our clothes and checked our hair in the little mirror next to the phone table. I brushed my fingers through my loose waves then turned to open the latch. On the porch was a very smiley Alice and two very bored looking Cullen boys.

"Renesmee, Bella, I am so unbelievably happy you are at home, because I know you only just left our house and only just met us, but I was hoping that you would like to spend the night at ours, so we can do some girly thinks, then come shopping with me tomorrow because I have NO, I repeat NO clothes that I haven't worn already in my wardrobe." Wow, who knew such a tiny thing with tiny lungs could say such a complex sentence at a amazing speed, without breathing. Well, Alice Cullen can.

I could feel my smile grow and grow. Before I had a chance to reply to Alice, Bella did the job for me. "Of course, we would love to come Alice. Why don't you three step inside, look around the house, and give us 20minutes to get our stuff together and we can walk over."

**Alice POV**

"Emmett, Edward, door now." I shouted up to my brothers. I turned to look at my mother and she smiled warmly. "are you sure you are ok with letting the girls stay, I just think that it must be really boring to live in a house all by yourselves, and that I would be nice for us to get to know each other. Plus, I really need a new shopping partner. Or partners as it goes" I asked her. When she was about to reply, the horrific noise of my brothers racing down our oak stairs filled the room.

"What do you want, _sister dearest_, I was kinda busy?!?" Edward asked with a cold, sarcastic tone." Oh, ok, if you're busy you won't want to come to Nessie's or Bella's house. You know that's fine with me." I replied, knowing that the mention of the girl's names had an effect on the boys. "No, no we will come, wont we Eddie." Emmett said while nudging Edward suggestively in the ribs. I rolled my eyes the resorted to skipping out of the huge oak doors and down our drive with the boys following suit.

We arrived at the door and Bella invited us inside. _Nice house _ I thought. _Rather plain though, I think Esme may have a new project… _we were led into a large open plan living room. It had a huge TV on the wall, two purple gaming chairs and a small, funky leather sofa.

Bella and Renesmee disappeared out of the door after telling us to make ourselves at home. I looked at the boys; they both had shit-eating grins on their faces.

They new what we would be doing tonight…

**A/n please review, I have never written before and I have not much patience to sit and write for long. I will be doing frequent short updates if that is ok?**


	6. Chapter 5 prt 2

INSERT DISCLAIMER  
Line  
My Umbrella  
Chapter5 part 2  
EPOV  
The girls led us into, what appeared to be their living room. I watched as the girls left the room. I looked around the room as a million thoughts flooded my mind. From the lo  
ok on Emmett's face, i assume we were on the same track. Infact, i can imagind him now...  
Gaming chairs, for Gaming chicks.  
I heard one of the girls call Alice to go help them pack. She left the room like a blur.

I looked at Em, who apeared to be day dreaming.  
"so bro, which chick?" i asked blushing slightly. Well, it was simple and quick to the point.  
"I dunno man, Renesmee's cute and all, but i am diggin' Bella, she is just slightly hotter." he replied, still in a daze.  
"dude... They are IDENTICAL twins. It's all about whats inside." i said calmly while stupidly rubbing my heart.  
"inside what?" Bella asked while skipping through the room and into the kitchen. We shared a freaky brother to brother look and decided it best to just not reply and stay silent.  
Renesmee entered the room with two similar overnight bags and a purse. She looked at us then asked an amazing question.  
"you boys want to join us in the bugatti, we though we would pop into the city to Blockbusters and grab some movies. Its only a four seater, Bella is driving, Emmett in the front, 'cuz he's biggest', Alice and you in the back so i was hoping i could sit between your legs Edward? If thats ok, cuz i could stay and wait."  
I could feel my grin reaching my eyes. I just nodded and grinned even wider.  
"good, i thought so." she said sweetly. "lets get this show on the road."  
I stood up and pulled emmett with me. Bella and Alice both went into the hall, followed by Renesmee, followed by us two. I was looking forward to seeing the girls cars. Bella lead us into a huge 12 car two-story garage. It was mainly white and gray but it had a few red details. The floor was white tiles and the walls were covered with floor to celing cubards full of car and motorbike parts. Oh i think we will get along well. We followed the girls over to a deep purple bugatti vayron. Bella instructed Emmett to sit in the passenger seat and then went round to the drivers. Before i knew it Alice was in the other bucket seat beside me. I slid into my seat and fassened my belt. I opened my legs wide and motioned for Renesmee to jump in. I watched as she gently entered the car and perched on the edge of my seat. I could sense that she was uncomfortable so i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her walm body towards me. It felt perfect the way that we molded together.  
Bella expertly revved the engine as she waited for the electric door to open. They were only half-way when she launched down the driveway. I felt Renesmee relax into me as we sped towards the city.  
After Alice screaming at everyshop window we went past for the last 10minutes we eventually reached an underground carparkfor a shopping mall. We climbed the steps up to ground level and dragged Alice to blockbusters.  
As we walked through the doorwe agreed to secretly pick one movie each. The girls were about to run off to the romance section when Emmett booming voice filled our ears. "look, i know we are ment to pick a film that we like or relects you, bla blah bla, thats fine. But for the love of all things MANLY, please don' t all 3 of you go and get that lovey-dovey shit."  
The girls giggled and Bella piped up "sure, sure. But for the love of all things GIRLY please do not go and pick some blood and guts 'shit' as you so kindly put it. , cuz me and RC, here get scared easily."  
RC...? Hmmm i dont know where that comes from... I will have to ask later.  
I wandered over to the comedy section and immediatly found my film... Step Brothers. A timeless classic.

We arrived back home around 10'o'clock and decided to sleep in the snug. I doubt if there will be much sleeping involved but who knows. We opended the door to the snug to reveal Jasper laying upside down on the sofa playing halo. God that boy is nuts.  
"hey!" i greeted him. He took his eyes off of the tv long enough to say,  
"next time you want to go out, please don't leave me on the bogg."  
I heard a round of laughing, but one stood out. The melodic giggle from Renesmee.  
I told the girls to dump their bags in the corner of the room and joined jasper on the sofa. Alice led the girls down to her room to get ready for bed. I knew they would be a while so us boys ran and changed in to our pjs then headed back up to the snug. We useually use the snug for sleepovers or movie marethons because of the huge wall plasma and because it is basically the whole 4th floor.  
In the snug we have two sofas, a king size sofa-bed and fou lazyboy beanbags. We set the two sofas next to eachother and the lazyboyz with their backs to the sofas and we set up the bed. I grabbed my duvet, pillows and quilt for the bed and some blankets and duvets for the sofas and bean bags.  
I turned on the blue-ray player and plasma. I grabbed the blockbuster bag, careful not to peek inside, and fetched the candy, popcorn and dorietos. Emmett sat on one sofa with a duvet for bella, jasper mirrored him on the other and i plopped onto one of the lazyboyz with enough room between my legs for a repete of earlier. 5minutes later the girls walked in. My jaw reached the floor.  
Bella walked in wearing pink boy shorts and a white tanktop. Her brunette curls were pulled into a messy bun. That girl could wear a bin bag and look fit.  
Alice walked in wearing her multi coloured david and golaith - chill pill - pj set and her jet black fringe was pinned back.  
And then... Renesmee walked in. She was wearing a baggy Rolling Stones t-shirt which came to the top of her creamy thighs and a pair of purple lacy panties. Her perfect blond waved were separated into low plaits. She was deffinatly mine.

They looked amazing.

My sister wizzed over to Jaz and sat on his lap. He immediatly covered her up with his duvet. Bella walked over to Emmett and sat next to him. He was still to amazed at the girls apperace so Bella nudged him and said, "close your gob, your catching flies."  
Renesmee noticed the way i was sitting, smiled and slid inbetween my legs.  
Ahh yes, home sweet home.  
"right Renesmee, can u pass me the blockbusters bag." alice asked. Renesmee lent forward and passed it to her. Alice stuck her hand in, grabbed her DVD and passed the bag around. When everyone was armed with their disc we all took turns to show our dvdand explain why we chose it and what it ment. Bella went first.  
"i chose Kick Ass, because i think that Aaron johnson is super sexy and because it has superheros in."  
Good choice i thought  
Emmett went next. Oh god.. Her we go  
"forgetting sarah marchell!!! I do not need a explanation." he boomed.  
Alice went next...  
"well, i chose titanic, because i have allways thought that if jacks hairwas blond, he would look like my jasper." she said while beaming.  
"i chose step brothers because no matter how many times me and jaz watch it we still laugh at the drum kit incident. " i said while winking at Jasper.  
My angel went last.  
"well i chose the film with the most epic car chase and theme tune ever... The Italion Job." she smile sweetly then looked at the dvd in her hand.

After watching 3 of the movies, I looked at Alice. She looked at me. We both nodded.  
It was time...


End file.
